Grim Reaper
by DarkShadowRaven
Summary: Everything has an origin, and everything has an ending. What is between is only an illusion. Check out the beginning of one and the end of another. Pairings unsure, no bashing, and I hopefully keep it to the story... follows bleach cannon. Enjoy.


"talk"

'thoughts(demon conversation)'

'_private thoughts'_

"_**demonic voice**__"_

I don't own 'Naruto' anime or manga, nor do I own 'Bleach'. This is just a story, my story with beta-reader **Sithmaster56a **for the fans to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Bitter night<strong>

* * *

><p>-Somewhere in a dark corridor-<p>

* * *

><p>Two people were descending level after level into a maze of rooms, an abyss of prison cages where screams of torture and madness could be heard all around.<p>

"Hey, who is this guy that we are supposed to find?" asked one.

"Don't know, never saw him before. But orders are orders." He returned. "But I talked to the guards; this guy is pretty famous…"

"Famous? What'd he do to get in here?" asked the first as they walked through a hall with moldy walls and rats running in the shadows.

"I'm not sure, but I heard he's the real deal. Some say he killed 1000 people including his family." Returned the other with a grin crossing his face.

"I think that's lies… if that were true, I would find out. I make it my business to know these things" returned the first one.

"I don't care… but I heard he's strange, never talks much. Most of the time he just sits there doing nothing." He returned.

"So what? I bet he's just scared… Hehehe, I'll teach him some manners." Said the snickering grunt.

"Heh, do what you want. It's your funeral…" noted the first dismissively.

The other stopped and looked interested. "My funeral? You sound like you're afraid of this guy."

"…"

"You do! What is it? Spit it out!"

"Awhile back… two guards wanted to have some fun with him. So after they left him starving for a few days, they got their groove on and entered his cell to give him some 'tough love'…" he stopped to let the suspense in the air.

"What happened? Did he fight back?"

"…no… He let them beat him up until they ran out of energy." He returned.

"Heh, I knew he was a pushover…"

"…no… He never screamed… never called for help or asked them to stop… Until the end he gave them 'that look'." His voice lowered and began to get deeper and even frightful. "That look a predator has in the wild… like he was in control."

"Uhh…" the other swallowed feeling creped out.

"It annoyed them and the idiots decided to take it a step further…" he continued. "I don't know what they did or say… but the next day, when someone came and checked on him, he found the guards with their arms and legs broken, several other broken bones, faces bloody as hell, and mumbling like mad…. And him sitting there looking at them like nothing had happened…" He finished.

"…" the other swallowed a lump in his throat and started to sweat.

"We managed to piece together most of the story… since then; guards avoid him and stay out of his way and started wondering what the hell he is… " he added walking away, leaving his friend behind.

He took it all in and followed "…and?"

"And what?" he questioned already knowing the meaning.

"What did they find…?"

He sighed and turned to look at him in the eyes. "… nothing. "

"N-nothing?"

"Nothing! No name, no alias, no record, no past… as far as I'm concerned, the world just woke up one day and this guy was in it… "

* * *

><p>-Europe, somewhere in the Alps-<p>

* * *

><p>It was a dark cold rainy night in late autumn where a car had pulled up in the forest where no cars go anymore.<p>

A man got out, he was dressed in a jacket with blue jeans; he had a short hair. He stepped out and stretched before turning to the trunk where muffled cries could be heard.

He smirked and approached the trunk and opened it, revealing a young woman dressed in thin sweeter and tight skirt, in her mouth was a gag and her arms were around her back, handcuffed.

"Hey there, sleep well?" he asked cupping her checks.

She fought back and tried to push the hand away, but he insisted further.

"Come on, I have to show you something." He lifted her out of his trunk and placed her down. Just as he was going to close the trunk door she kicked him in the balls and tried to run away.

"Ugh…" he knelt down holding his injury and cursed. "You bitch! " he got up and started chasing the woman, catching up to her and tackling her on the ground. He pulled out a gun and placed it at her head. "Alright… I wanted this to be nice and quick, but it looks like you want to go the whole nine yards, huh?" He started to rip of her dress and open her blouse while she was screaming and protesting.

He snickered at her protest and only got more excited.

"Mandres? Jahn Mandres?" a voice suddenly called out.

"W-What? Who the hell are you?" asked the rapist pointing his gun at the stranger.

"Are you Jahn Mandres?" the figure approached and by this time both the young woman and the man could see him from the lights of the car.

The man was dressed in a black long coat that was closed at the chest and had dark pants and shoes. He has spiky long blond hair, most of it going down his face with some hiding his eyes. He wore gloves and had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

The young woman started to protest and call out muffled screams at the young man while the other followed the man with his eyes and clicked the safety of his pistol off, behind his back.

"Are you Jahn Mandres? Yes or no?" the stranger asked simply and very clearly.

The young woman suddenly started humming louder trying to get the person's attention, maybe he could save her.

The attacker noticed her calls for help and started panicking. This was not how he had planned it, there shouldn't be any witnesses. "Shut up!" he yelled and slapped the poor woman on her face to quiet down. He pulled the gun out on the stranger and loaded it.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Concluded the man calmly.

"This would be the part where I say 'walk away', but you already saw too much." Returned Mandres and started firing his pistol at the man round after round of bullets while the young woman was screaming and looked away. He smirked as he saw the target getting hit in the shoulders and chest and fall over face down, dead.

He sighed and grinned. "That could have complicated things a lot." He then heard muffled sobs and looked down to see the woman crying in fear.

He gave a small grin and lifted the woman's head by her hair to look him in the eye. "Don't worry; I got rid of him, now we can have our fun…" He smirked as he forced a kiss on her gagged lips while his other hand slipped in her skirt feeling her over while she protested.

He grinned and got even more excited. "Ugh…" he was suddenly interrupted by a hand grabbing the back of his neck which started squeezing his neck painfully.

"Your fun… is over." A voice said behind him.

"W-what?" he was shocked by the voice. 'H-how, I killed him! His body is… right… there!' his thoughts became rampant as he looked where the body was and saw nothing. He then aimed his gun at the young woman. "I-I'll kill her!... Let me go…"

"… no you won't." he answered emotionless as his other hand caught the man's hand holding the gun and twisted it behind his back and pulled the gun out of his hand without much effort and threw it away. He then lifted the man from behind and threw him head first into the ground.

"Ugh…"

He then turned to the woman who sighed in relief and tried to call for him to release her.

He glanced her way for a while and walked by uncaring.

She was surprised and tried to call for him as he approached the man's car and started checking the insides. He found a small key, opened the trunk and found a tank of gasoline and started spreading it all over the car and the inside and opened the car's fuel crock.

He then rounded the car and walked away and pulled out a mobile.

"Hello, police? The serial killer Jahn Mandres can be found on the edge of the forest, just follow the signal…" he finished closing the phone.

He pulled out another cigarette and placed it in his mouth and pulled out a lighter who was almost empty.

"(click)"

The sound of a gun being reloaded made him stop as he turned around and gave a glance at the now awake Mandres and the gun in his hand aimed at him from the hood of the car using it as protection.

"Y-you bastard. You think you can stop me? I killed people like you for sport!" he screamed as he started firing his weapon at the man who stood still and kept trying to light his cigarette. The bullets just kept missing him some by a few feet, some by inches from his face. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" he screamed as he ran out of bullets.

Finally the lighter made a flame and he lit his cigarette and took a whiff. "... death." he answered as he threw the lit cigarette at the car and hit the open fuel tank.

The car exploded in a huge fireball blowing the serial killer away.

He then turned to the woman and used the key to unlock her cuffs.

She ripped the gag off her mouth and pulled the man in a hug with her arms around his neck and cried happy tears. "T-thank you! (sobs) Thank you so much… I thought I was going to die." She cried in huge sobs.

He didn't return much emotion except a small smile and broke free from the hug. "You're welcome." He then turned to leave.

"Please, don't leave me! Please! I don't want to be alone!" She cried pulling on his jacket.

He looked back at the crying woman and turned around. "The police are on their way. They'll find you…"

"T-then… where are you going?" she asked.

"Away…" he answered.

"Why! You saved me… you're a hero!" she called out.

He stopped but didn't turn around. "…No I'm not…"

"Yes, you are! I'm going to tell them it was you! You're going to be famous." She called out to him.

He sighed and turned around. "No, you're not…" He turned around and suddenly flashed his eyes open to her catching her eyes as she found herself unable to look away.

He lifted his open hand facing her, always keeping his eyes fixed on hers.

"Mind crush…" he closed it in a fist and suddenly the woman went limp and fell unconscious…

* * *

><p>A bar somewhere-<p>

* * *

><p>"Whisky, in a clean glass…" called the blond man taking a seat.<p>

The bartenders give him a look but obliged and sent him the drink. He pushed the drink on the slippery bar stool all the way to the young man's open hand.

He took the drink and sipped it in one go and turned to the television.

'_Breaking News. Amelia Hain, daughter of senator Hain who had been kidnapped a week ago by suspected serial killer Jahn Mandres was found last night near the suspect's burning vehicle along with the dead suspect. Police suspect that Mandres was attempting suicide knowing that the police confirmed his identity. Whether he planned on taking the hostage with him or not is unconfirmed as upon discovery the hostage was found unconscious and after waking her up at the hospital, she was in a state of amnesia not remembering anything for the past 6 months. The hospital's psychiatric staff believes that the victim is suffering of posttraumatic stress disorder and whether she regains her full memories is unknown…'_

The young man looked down on his empty glass. "Another shot…" he called.

As the glass came his way a hand appeared in front of its path and caught the drink.

The blond man followed the hand and the person. He was tall and had a slim tight body, well made but not bulky. He had a small short black beard and medium length dark hair that he wore over his head with some spikes facing up. He wore a black business suit. "Why thank you. I needed this." He said with a smirk as he emptied the glass in one go.

The blond man looked his way and sighed turning back to his empty glass. "The job's done."

"Ohh, right to business… I like that, but you need to unwind, my friend. Let me pour you a drink." He made a hand sign for the bartender who sent the whole bottle their way. He gave the bottle a good look over "no wonder you're so uptight, this stuff is so cheap, the empty bottle is worth more…" he laughed as he poured two full glasses.

He accepted the drink and took it in one go.

"At a boy, sport." The business man followed suit and emptied his glass. "Not to complain, but did you really have to erase that girl's memories?" he asked faking sorrow. "Trauma is good for the soul…"

"… what's the next job?" he asked suddenly.

"Hmm, you're right, no need to concern ourselves with the past… Let me see…" He pulled out a briefcase and opened it to show a file inside. "This next one is a bit of a problem, you'll have to go half away around the world, the zone is very active so discretion is recommended…" he passed the file to the man who looked it over while pouring himself another drink.

He looked over it and read it while sipping form the glass.

"… Karakura town."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone, this is my new story, I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to write this story for a while now. <strong>

**Enjoy. Later.**


End file.
